Jam
Career outline (no more than two paragraphs, please) * *Links to Peel (no more than two paragraphs, please) * Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: Away From The Numbers #48 *1978 Festive Fifty: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight #24 *1978 Festive Fifty: In the City #44 *1979 Festive Fifty: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight #4 *1979 Festive Fifty: Eton Rifles #19 *1979 Festive Fifty: Strange Town #27 *1980 Festive Fifty: Down in the Tube Station at Midnight #4 *1980 Festive Fifty: Going Underground #13 *1981 Festive Fifty: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight #13 *1981 Festive Fifty: Going Underground #23 *1982 Festive Fifty: A Town Called Malice #11 *1982 Festive Fifty: The Bitterest Pill (I Ever Had To Swallow) #39 *1982 Festive Fifty: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight ATFF#11 *1982 Festive Fifty: Going Underground ATFF#17 *2000 Festive Fifty: Going Underground ATFF#35 Sessions *Number of sessions? Any commercial release of sessions? 1. Recorded: YYYY-MM-DD. First broadcast: DD Month YYYY. Repeated: DD Month YYY *Song title / Song Title / Song Title / Song Title 2. Recorded: YYYY-MM-DD. First broadcast: DD Month YYYY. Repeated: DD Month YYY *Song title / Song Title / Song Title / Song Title etc (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played ;1977 *25 April 1977: In The City (7") Polydor *19 May 1977: Sounds From The Street (LP – In The City) Polydor *29 August 1977: All Around The World (7" – All Around The World) Polydor *23 December 1977: Away From The Numbers (LP – In The City) Polydor FF#48 ;1978 *27 July 1978: David Watts (single) Polydor *08 August 1978: David Watts (single) Polydor *25 August 1978: "A" Bomb In Wardour Street (7"- David Watts) Polydor (Pre-recorded show. JP mentions he will actually be “jumping about drunkenly" to The Jam at Reading at the time of the broadcast.) *28 August 1978: A Bomb On Wardour Street (7" - David Watts / "A" Bomb In Wardour Street) Polydor (JP confesses to being slightly disappointed by the Jam at Reading) *25 September 1978: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (single) Polydor *26 December 1978: In the City (LP - In The City) Polydor''' FF#44''' *28 December 1978: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (7") Polydor FF'#24' ;1979 *22 February 1979: Strange Town (7") Polydor *09 May 1979: News Of The World (7”) Polydor *26 July 1979: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (single) Polydor *07 August 1979: When You're Young (single) Polydor *09 August 1979: When You’re Young (single) Polydor *13 August 1979: When You’re Young (single) Polydor *15 August 1979: When You’re Young (single) Polydor *20 August 1979: When You’re Young (single) Polydor'' (JP says Jam singles seem to be getting “better and better,” after a low point about 18 months earlier.)'' *16 October 1979: Eton Rifles (single) Polydor (JP: “And we start the programme with a request for the debate and library of the Hopgarden at Eton. It’s the new single from the Jam.”) *18 October 1979: Eton Rifles (7 inch) Polydor (JP: “They seem to have an obsession about getting thumped. Why can't they write songs about kissing girls? Or boys, if it comes to that? Although I hope in my case it doesn't.”) *23 October 1979: Eton Rifles (single) Polydor *29 October 1979: (JP: “Right now, unless something quite disastrous has happened, the Jam should be recording a new session for us, their third, their first in a couple of years, which is very timely, because I think this is perhaps the best single they have ever made.”) Eton Rifles (single) Polydor *01 November 1979: Eton Rifles (single) Polydor *06 November 1979: Little Boy Soldiers (LP – Setting Sons) Polydor *06 November 1979: Heatwave (LP – Setting Sons) Polydor *12 November 1979: Heatwave (LP - Setting Sons) Polydor *15 November 1979: Thick As Thieves (LP - Setting Sons) Polydor *19 November 1979: Thick As Thieves (LP - Setting Sons) Polydor *27 November 1979: Saturday's Kids (LP - Settings Sons) Polydor *26 December 1979: Strange Town (7 Inch) Polydor FF'#27' (JP: "Almost every track that the Jam have recorded received some votes in the Festive Fifty voting, thus emphasing, I suppose, the fact that in terms of the Festive Fifty a band with only a few popular records is liable to benefit at the expense of a band with a stack of releases.") *27 December 1979: Eton Rifles (7 Inch) (Polydor) FF#19 ;1980 *01 January 1980: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (7") Polydor''' FF#4''' *26 February 1980: Going Underground (7") Polydor (JP: “a new single from the Jam”) *27 February 1980: Going Underground (7") Polydor *03 March 1980: Going Underground (7") Polydor *10 March 1980: The Dreams Of Children (7” – Going Underground) Polydor *12 March 1980: Away From The Numbers/This Is The Modern World (live) (single) Polydor (limited edition bonus single issued with Going Underground) *13 March 1980: Going Underground (single) Polydor *18 March 1980: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (live) ('Going Underground' 2 x 7" single) Polydor *27 May 1980: (Peel has been away in the Netherlands doing the Pink Pop Festival again. He cites the Specials, the Jam and Joe Jackson at Pink Pop as being very good.) *19 May 1980: Batman Theme (LP - In The City) Polydor *04 August 1980: Start! (7") Polydor (JP: 'Very Jam, very Taxman.') *12 August 1980: Start! (7") Polydor *29 December 1980: Going Underground" (7" single) Polydor FF'#13' *30 December 1980: Down in the Tube Station At Midnight (7") Polydor''' #4''' ;1981 *12 May 1981: (JP: “Proud to be the last programme to bring you the new Jam single.”) ''Funeral Pyre (7": Funeral Pyre) Polydor *28 May 1981: Disguises *28 December 1981: Going Underground (7 inch) Polydor' FF#23''' *29 December 1981: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (7 inch) Polydor''' FF#13''' ;1982 *15 November 1982: Move On Up (2x7" - Beat Surrender EP) Polydor *25 November 1982: Beat Surrender (EP - Beat Surrender) Polydor *30 November 1982: In The City / All Mod Cons / To Be Someone / It's Too Bad (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *30 November 1982: Going Underground / Dreams Of Children / That's Entertainment (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *02 December 1982: Private Hell (LP - Dig The New Breed) Polydor *20 December 1982: The Bitterest Pill (I Ever Had To Swallow) (7 inch) Polydor FF#39 *27 December 1982: Going Underground (7 inch) Polydor ATFF#17 *28 December 1982: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (7 inch) Polydor ATFF#11 *28 December 1982: A Town Called Malice (7 inch) Polydor FF#11 (JP: “Must say, I admire Paul Weller's courage in breaking the group up at this stage.”) ;1993 *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (JP: “You keep reading that they're going to get back together again and I think they should, frankly, if you can write stuff as good as that in 1978 you can write it as well in 1993 I think.”) ;2000 *12 January 2000: Going Underground (7")' (Polydor) ATFF#35 ;Other *01 July 1982 (TOTP): Just Who Is The 5 O’Clock Hero (13) (live clip) *25 December 1982 (TOTP): Town Called Malice (video clip) External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists